Toss Your Hats!
by StorytheBrave
Summary: ONE SHOT CONTEST! Renesmee is graduating from Forks high and what will the night hold?


Renesmee, sitting in her bright pink bedroom, sat staring at her wall covered with pictures. Her feet were propped on top of her desk, her Ipod screaming rock from it's speakers. The soft curls in her hair bobbed with her head as she nodded to the loud music.

On the wall covered with pictures had photos ranging from her first birthday, when she was still a part-human, to her current age- 18- her bright gold eyes shining next to Jacob's tan face. There were pictures of her parents, so much in love, here uncles and aunts, and her grandparents. Among the pictures were various certificates: Honors classes, Mu Alpha Theta, drama department, Honor Society; all different aspects that made her the valedictorian of her 2026 class.

It was a nice to finally get some recognition for what she had strived for- not to mention the amount of studying she _really _had to do. It also showed her family she was great. Her father had recently published a work of his compositions; her mother wrote a series of books, winning her many awards; Alice had started a clothing line, brought it global, and now was off every year for Fashion Week in New York City; Jasper had recovered some unknown facts about the Civil War, making him a renown genius; Carlisle found a cure for a disease; Esme started painting and drawing professionally; Emmett and Rosalie "won" the lottery, gave it to a charity, becoming one of People's Most Interesting People of 2019.

It seemed to be a horrible plague for her family: all the winnings; the fame. Not great for the adolescent. She had struck out the summer of ninth grade: Hanging out with the La Push residents more, breaking the law with her "friends".

Finally, Bella and Edward put an end to it. Threatening her rights. This made her straighten up, focusing on grades, not going out of the house- even at night. She started to love school, her popularity grew, her family started to respect her more.

Now, on the day of her graduation, she didn't even want to go. Her father claimed she was being just like her mother, never wanting to go to public events. When she had an outburst that she was, in fact, nothing like her mother, that she loved parties and fun-despite the lack of things she had actually participated in this year- Edward just shrugged her off, smiling and laughing as she calmed down, muttering to himself: "Just like her mother."

Maybe it was because the school expected her to give a speech- which she hadn't even wrote. Or that Jacob would be coming to her school, for the first time.

A loud _clunk_ brought her out of her reverie, the floor under her shook. She rose out of her chair, making sure not to move too fast, in case the shaking started again. When she opened the door, she heard the distinct voice of Alice, screaming at Emmett:

"You _idiot_! Now I have a stupid hole in the wall to contend with!" Renesmee crept silently out into the hallway, to the open-air balcony that looked down into the living room.

All she could see was a mess of pink cloth, chairs, and other pink things placed strategically in the living room. Each small round table was covered with a pink tablecloth, the center piece was a small vase filled with lilies, her favorite flower; two white chairs were put on the ends; and tied to the back were two pink balloons. All the tables created a U, swooping in on the stage set up in the center of the room, where Alice stood, waving her arms toward a place on the wall in front of her.

Nessie smiled. All she could see was a small, quarter sized hole, probably not even an inch deep. Emmett must have hit it with one of the microphone stands; which he was now holding like a shield between him and Alice.

She wanted to see the room completely, from the stage, take in the whole shebang. But, as she moved to go down the long flight of stairs, Alice whipped around, her golden eyes crazed, and screamed:

"NO! Edward, make your daughter go back into her room, she is not allowed in here until the party!" She shrieked. Nessie could already see the bronze hair of her father zooming towards her. He snatched her around the waist, tossed her over one shoulder, and proudly made his way back to her room.

"Daddy! Daddy, stop!" She giggled. This had been his way of surprising her for almost her whole life.

Once at her door, Edward plopped her off his shoulder, and lightly placed her on the ground. He covered his ears quickly, the music killing him. Nessie ran to turn down the volume. When she had, Edward took his hands off his ears, and grimaced.

"Why must you listen to that music, sweetheart?" He asked gently, but she knew he want to delete all of that music from her library.

"Because it speaks to me." She smiled. He smiled back.

"Well, since you are trapped in your room for the time being, your mother and I wanted to talk to you." Almost as if she had teleported from wherever she had been in the house, Bella, her mother, appeared in her doorway.

She wore a dark blue dress and black stilettos, already dressed. Nessie let out a groan of despair.

"Mom, must you wear heels? The last time you were at my school, the guys kept asking me if you were single. Please wear pants." She pleased. Her mother looked please, smiling at her daughter happily, as if she hadn't spoken. Edward placed a hand on her waist and drew her closer to him. Now she couldn't help but smile, her parents loved each other, it was true. It was hard to imagine them not together.

"Anyways, darling, your father and I would just like to express our congratulations- and love. You know, I never saw having a daughter- or even a child- since your father and I met. But, I am happy the works of nature brought you to us." Her mother wrapped her slim arms around her daughter, enveloping her into a warm, motherly hug. When her mother stepped out of the hug, she had a happiness about her. Edward, clearing his throat, began:

"I knew you were special, even when your mother was still pregnant, and I could hear you, I knew that was the marks of a special daughter. Um," Edward said, clearing his throat again, "I love you." She looked into her fathers eyes, noticing a glint to them, like he wanted to cry.

"Aw, daddy." She whispered, and hugged him tight. He kissed the top of her head, looking as if he wanted to freeze-framed that moment, right there. They continue to hug for a few more seconds, Bella smiling behind them, as if, she too, would want to cry.

When Edward pulled away from her, he grabbed his wife's hand, "Well, we'll let you get ready. You have about an hour and a half." He closed the door silently, and left her alone.

Once she had decided she did, if in fact, need to be there on time, she shuffled over to her closet, looking at her choices. She did have a dressed picked out: A black dress with capped sleeves that reached down to her knees, which red high hells painted with flowers and gold accents. Not wanting to have to call Alice in on this, she took the dress out of the closet, along with the shoes, and laid them on her bed. She then went into her bathroom- the walls painted a light grey in here- and turned the on the hot water full blast in her shower. She striped down, and entered the, now steaming, shower. Letting the hot water soak her completely before washing.

When the shower was turned off, she pulled a towel off the rack outside the door, wrapped in it, and rubbed the steam off the mirror. In her reflection, Renesmee was pale as the moon, with large gold eyes, her lips were full, and her bronze-ish hair almost reached the middle of her waist. Her mother was right- she was beautiful. But now, only Jacob called her that- and she loved it.

She dried herself off, hung the towel from the shower door, and pulled out from a drawer her makeup kit. She didn't need foundation, her skin was too perfect, but she did put blush on; it made her more human-looking. She slid black eyeliner onto her inner eye, curved it out and flicked the end. The grey eye shadow she picked was darker than the room. Finally, accenting under her eyebrows with pale eye shadow, she was done. Just to get the tangles out of her hair, she brushed a comb threw her long hair, and left the bathroom. The steam escaping behind her into her bedroom.

She put on her undergarments, pulled on her dress, and moved to her bureau. She put a silver ring on each finger, a silver necklace with red beds, and red ball earrings.

She checked the clock on her Ipod, thirty minutes left. She slid her feet into her shoes, and walked out of the room. As she walked down the stairs, she didn't notice the congregation of family waiting below. Alice stood at the front, posed with a camera, it flashed, and she gasped happily.

"You look beautiful." Her Aunt Rosalie said, breathless.

"I agree." Said Carlisle

Her parents looked floored- as did Alice. Edward, as she reached the bottom stair, took her arm and led her into the living room, where, back turned, a tall muscular man stood in a black jacket, hands in his pockets.

"Jacob!" She squealed, and he turned around instantly, beaming. She ran into his arms, so comforting, and pulled his head down to get a quick kiss. She could hear Alice behind her jumping up and down, practically having an excitement- attack. She swung out of his grasp, holding onto his hand, and smiled back to her family. The only one who spoke was Rosalie:

"Just don't get hair everywhere, I _just _vacuumed." She even let out a chuckle in her attempt to scare him.

All the men were in jackets and ties, much too formal for the celebration of the twenty-five graduates. Bella was still in her blue dress, much to Nessie's disappointment; Alice was still jumping up and down in a green dress; and Rosalie was breathtaking in a red dress with a big bow on her chest; Esme stood at her husband's side in a ruffled purple dress.

"Well," Carlisle said finally, "Lets go." And the Cullens walked into the garage. Bella, Edward, Nessie, and Jacob were in his Aston Martin; Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper in Rosalie's BMW; and Carlisle and Esme in his Mercedes. The three cars revved up, Carlisle's out first, then Rose, then Edward.

The car ride was silence, Jacob and her held hands the entire time, Bella continuing to look back every now and then, smiling at her old best friend.

When they pulled into the parking lot at Forks High, they all walked in together, possibly being the biggest sore thumbs in the place because of their fancy attire. In the gym, Nessie saw her best friend, Sarah, running towards her. The girl was small, only reaching Nessie's shoulder. She squealed, waved to Jacob, and squeezed her tight. _So much hugging today_, Nessie's huffed.

"Can you _believe _it, we're here! Finally!" She groaned, rolling her eyes, as if passing high school was a bore.

Suddenly, the sound of interference rang out, making everyone- except the Cullen's- gasp out in humanly horror. The principle, Mr. Johnson, had stepped up to the podium, announcing that all graduates needed to be in the back of the gym, with caps and gowns on, in five minutes. Nessie squeezed Jacob's hand, and Sarah pulled her to the back.

There, it was a mad scramble for caps and gowns. Nessie finally found hers, clearly marked: Cullen, and put it on. She was one of the first to be ready. She stood in the middle of the fiasco until she felt a light tap on the back. It was Mr. Twill, telling her, over the deafening sound of twenty-five seniors getting dressed, to go ahead to the doors, since she was the first to enter. She already knew this, they had gone over it a thousand times before today in rehearsal.

Renesmee turned in a frantic circle, wanting to tell Sarah where she was going, but she couldn't seem to find her. She finally locked eyes on her, over in the corner, already dressed, talking _very _close to her boyfriend, Sam. She waved off her friend, not wanting to disturb.

She made her way through the pack of people, standing in front of the double doors, leading back out into the gym.

At last, the sound of the Graduation March was heard over the PA system, causing more shuffle as the seniors moved into entrance mode.

The doors were opened, and the bright lights of the gym hit her, she walked forward, smiling at all the families sitting in the rows of chairs. At the end of the walk, at the last row before the stage, sat the Cullen's and Jacob. Jacob had the end chair, already turned in her direction; close enough to her that her could reach out… and touch her butt as she passed.

She completely froze, a hushed laugh spread throughout those who had seen, and yet the march continued. Renesmee walked onto the stage quickly, ducking her head down. Reaching her seat, she sat stiffly, still too shocked.

Once everyone had seated, the principle called on the valedictorian to come and give the speech, which entitled her to walk to the podium. The crowd applauded. The principle patted her back as he left to sit, and the whole room went silent.

"Welcomed guests, faculty, and graduates. Well, I didn't prepare for this." She laughed, "So I'm going to wing it." A small laugh erupted from the crowd, "I am proud to be apart of this wonderful collection of seniors. And I'm sure you are too. Look where we are standing- somewhere some of us never thought we would be. Although planning goes into all of this, there is not a lot of planning you can do for senior year. For some of us, we were turning eighteen, becoming legal. Ready to tackle the world. Now we stand at another place, where we are not completely sure we will make it- as we did back in the fall. The weights are falling. And I end this very short speech by quoting my uncle, 'Damn, who thought this would happen?', Thank you"

Laughter was mixed in with applause as she left the stage, most of the hooting and howling coming from her family. Ducking her head down again, she took her seat in between the other two C's.

Then commenced the giving of diplomas. The principle handed a scroll to each person, shook their hand, and moved their tassel over. When Renesmee received hers, she heard the undeniable sound of her father, her two uncles, grandfather, and boyfriend standing and hollering:

"That's how you do it!", and "You go girl!"

God, she wished she could blush.

Once the diplomas were all given out, the most of the graduates holding hands, informally walking out of the practiced procession. When Nessie, who was now at the back of the line, past her family's row, Jacob grabbed her hand, whirled her around, and kissed her.

"Smooth, werewolf." She whispered.

"Nice winging, vampire." He smiled, took off her cap and threw it high in the air, as all her other classmates followed.

And as the hats came soaring back to earth, Jacob put Nessie's face between his hands, and kissed her passionately.

By eight o'clock, all of the guests had arrived. The room seemed to be swimming with people; the dance floor swaying with the massive amount of bodies moving on it. The room was vibrating with the volume of the music. The caterer's were trying to serve food while dodging the moving people.

Bella, Edward, and Alice were swarmed by their old high school friends, who hadn't seen them since Edward and Bella's wedding, and had missed them. Rosalie and Emmett were disgustingly making out by the front doors, and Carlisle and Esme were moving around the room, sometimes dancing, sometimes "drinking" or "eating".

Nessie and Jacob were causally staying out of the crowd; laughing at those who were dancing (most of them were drunk); or occasionally talking to Sarah and Sam.

It seemed, to her, that everyone who was enjoying the party- did not belong to her family. Funny, although Alice had arranged this party for her, she was not participating it.

Lightly, she felt the soft tap of Jacob- who seemed like he could rip someone's head off- she turned to find him smiling, so natural to him, mouthing something.

"_Let's go outside," _He mouthed. She grabbed his hand, and they ran out of the door.

Once outside, Jacob walked her out to the middle of the lawn, sat down, and pulled her with him. She sat down, looking a little skeptical. Beaming, Jacob pointed up to the sky, and Nessie noticed for the first time, the beauty of a oddly clear night in Forks. She could see every constellation she had been taught.

"Wow," She said.

"Yeah… Wow." Renesmee realized Jacob was looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Hold on." He reached into his pocket, rolled onto his knees, and looked deeply in her eyes. In his hand, she saw a small velvet blue box.

"Renesmee Cullen, I ask you now… Would you make me the happiest wolf on Earth, by marrying me?" He opened the box slowly, uncovering a small, but elegant diamond, the band a simple silver thing. She loved it.

"Jacob… Of course! Of course, God yes! Put it on, put it on." She squealed, as Jacob, now shaking, he slid the ring onto her finger, kissing it where it now lay. While his head was down, she kissed his head. Raising her head back to look at the stars, she noticed them all winking at her.

Jacob, now standing, put his hands to his mouth, and screamed:

"She said, yes!"

Renesmee could only bury her head in her hands and gratefully except the day.


End file.
